1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to data processing technology, and particularly to a method for processing video data.
2. Description of Related Art
Adding depth information to two-dimensional video creates three-dimensional video. The depth information of a video is a distance between a scene and an imaging plane. The depth information is represented by a gray value (000˜255), therefore, there is a large amount of data in the three-dimensional video. To store or transmit the three-dimensional video, the three-dimensional video data should be compressed first. However, current video compression technology (e.g. MPEG or H.264) is good at compressing the two-dimensional video data, but not suitable for compressing three-dimensional video data. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.